


So Much Closer When You're Letting Go

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiki and Morgan's complicated relationship dynamic in 10 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Closer When You're Letting Go

**So Much Closer When You’re Letting Go**  
  
 **Understand** – Lying there beside him, watching him sleep, listening to his contented, even breathing, she didn’t understand how she could have invited him back into her bed after all the pain he had caused her; couldn’t understand how she could still desperately love a man who could shatter her heart with one smile and another careless lie.   
  
**Disbelief** – In disbelief, she counted the days on her personal calendar – she had missed her period. Dread filled her heart.  
  
 **Doubt** – At one time she would have known she could do this – become a mother at just past the legal drinking age – and that Morgan would be there for her in every way; now she had to second guess everything she thought she had believed in.  
  
 **Wine** – He tried offering her a glass of wine as he took up a beer in his hand but she sat there anxiously tapping her feet – it was now or never.  
  
 **Express** – She wasn’t sure how to express all that she needed to say so she just blurted out the words _“I’m pregnant!”_  
  
 **Able** – She never could have anticipated Morgan’s reaction to her news - she definitely had not foreseen him dropping to one knee and immediately proposing marriage. She didn’t begin to know how to handle all of this. It was a good time to have a mother’s advice but then she didn’t exactly have a mother anymore, now did she?  
  
 **Anxious** – She saw the anxiety in his eyes as she told him to get up off of the floor; then she told him she was keeping the baby, but no, she would not marry him – not now, not ever; what they had done was a mistake; a fluke, and he could be a part of the baby’s life as much as he wanted, but not a part of hers ever again.  
  
 **Cast** – Morgan was devastated by her words and she told herself she didn’t care as she railed at him for every wrong - both real and imagined. (Though how had she suddenly become the one playing the part of the heartless villain she thought Ava to be?)  
  
 **Coddle** – Morgan tried to say all the right things three weeks later when she lost the baby but she snapped at him that she didn’t want to be coddled; she just wanted to be left alone. He understood that she needed distance but promised that he would be back; he would always come back to her.  
  
 **Sweets** – Morgan brought her chocolates and she asked him dubiously if he thought a bag of goddamned Godiva would make everything right. He said “of course not” but that he was going to try little by little, inch by inch, to win her back, to be the man she deserved in her life. God help her – she wanted to believe him; she wanted to believe _in_ him, period.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
